


how to break down carefully built walls

by bunni_bye



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Mentioned Tsumiki Mikan, Scars, Soapies, Talk of injury, Timeline What Timeline, blood is red not pink, headcanon heavy, hiyoko saionji needs a hug, lesbian hiyoko saionji, mikan tsumiki (mentioned) - Freeform, saionji hiyoko deserves more, scar mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunni_bye/pseuds/bunni_bye
Summary: Soapies/Mahiyoko one shotMahiru finds Hiyoko on the beachorHiyoko Saionji has built up her defences for years only for circumstances and a red head to bring them down when shes vunerable.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	how to break down carefully built walls

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha hiyoko kinnie brain go brrrrrrr
> 
> (( this is very self indulgent ))

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂  
Harsh cold strikes of wind whipped through her. The island was cold at night at least for the first two weeks, maybe the next few wouldn’t be this cold. Blonde hair fell around her as the small girl sat in the sand huddled into herself. The harshness and the noise of the wind made her think of her grandmother, it reminded of her yelling, the way the wind controlled the trees and bushes to bend reminded her of her controlled and overbearing nature. The way it moved and pushed the sand along in a dance reminded the blonde of being forced to dance- something she loved to do but something that stressed her to no end when she lived with the old woman. 

The news that she was in a killing game still rang in her head. What sick fuck wanted to see teenagers kill eachother. Monokuma was an ugly skank, she came here thinking she’d get a break, a break from the pressure from the overworking. Hell she was gonna try and be nicer..maybe.. but when the news was told from that ugly fucking bear, she started putting another layer of brick down on her walls instead of her previous plan of taking them down. 

God why was she such a bitch. Fingernails bitten to the quick dug into her arms, looking at the pads of her fingers a second later they were covered in blood. Red stuck and dried quickly and flaky underneath the small bit of nail and Hiyoko sighed. Hot anger spread into her chest and head as she reached for one of her discarded sandals and threw it. A scream bubbled and tore through her throat. Boiling tears spread over red cheeks as the tiny girl started hitting something- anything,a rock she later realized. After tiring herself out she collapsed into the sand. Hands and whole body shaking through blurry eyes she peered at the damage she inflicted on herself with the rough surface. Hot red streaks of blood dribbled down her shaking hands. Small gashes and holes in her skin bled profusely, her mind drifted as she stared. Hiyoko’s thoughts went to that one morning, it was like any other morning. She slipped her sandals like usual without looking when she felt excruciating pain and cried out. Looking down tears streaming and overflowing on her cheeks there was blood so much blood. The pain was so bad she fainted, waking up she felt the smallest bit of them pulling her blood and nail ridden shoes off her before fainting again. Now scars sat on the bottoms of her feet. 

She was snapped back to reality by the sound of footsteps? Her gold eyes couldn’t register who but there was someone walking towards her. The dark and her own tears stopped her and the mush she called a brain wouldn’t let her put on her mask, realizing that she started sobbing more gasping for air. A hand softly pressed against her bare shoulder where her kimono fell.   
Her eyes were closed ready to be yelled at for crying but that never came instead a sweet voice talked to her. 

“It’s okay Hiyoko just breath, can you do that for me breath?” Mahiru. She could recognize that voice anywhere. The freckled girl was helping her?? 

Eventually she could breath on her own but the hand rubbing her shoulder never left its place. God she definitely looked so attractive right now great- on one hand she was happy it was Mahiru finding her but on the other there was snot tears and blood all over her. 

“M-mahiru” Great she sounded like fucking Mikan. God even when she’s having a breakdown her brain is rude to the nurse. 

“Yes Hiyoko?” Her voice was so sweet- the girl on the receiving end couldn't help but wonder maybe she felt the same- no Mahiru wasn’t disgusting like her. 

“H-how did you find me?” 

A sweet smile and then an answer. “Well I went to your cabin to talk to you-” was she blushing? “But you weren't there so I thought I’d walk around and I saw you and you looked like you weren’t okay so I came over.” 

“Oh……..thank you.” 

Without saying more she stood up and smiled down at her.   
“Here come with me. I'll help clean you up if that's okay. I’m not Mikan but I know the basics.” 

Hiyoko looked down at her marred hands and nodded. A freckled arm wrapped around her waist to help her up and didn’t leave as they walked in silence to first get her shoes and then to the tallers cabin. 

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

Walking into the small building the cold air slipped away and Hiyoko finally realized how cold she was as she began shivering. Mahiru rubbed her back a bit then led her to her bed. (The blonde was glad for her cheeks being rosy from crying and the cold so Mahiru wouldn’t notice her blush about being on her bed.)

“Here you can sit here. I’ll be right back with some warm pajamas and bandages feel free to use the blankets.” 

Why was she so nice to her, Hiyoko knew she was just a weird looking bitch, god she didn’t know what was wrong with her. She knew it was wrong to have these feelings for Mahiru but they wouldn’t go away no matter how hard she tried, her grandmother would be so disappointed in her.   
The graying woman once saw her staring at one of her rivals with a blush after years of being uninterested in boys and lectured her for hours upon hours about how that was wrong. Mumbling a quick apology to the old lady she brought her shaky hands to a fluffy blanket careful to not get blood on it and layed it over her shoulders. It smelled of cinnamon and honey..it smelled of Mahiru. 

Speaking of the photographer she walked over to the bed now with a bundle of clothes,a first aid kit and some mugs? It was a careful balance to carry but made her way over and set both mugs on the nightstand. 

“I know how you like sweets so I made hot chocolate.” 

She begged her grandmother would forgive her if she made it out alive because she could feel herself falling deeper for the kind girl. 

“Thanks..” 

The blonde now payed more attention to Mahiru as she kneeled down and took her hands gently in her own to clean them of small pieces of sand and rock. While mahiru was gone she had changed into her own pajamas, red flannel pants and a simple black tee shirt. She was so beautiful, as she cleaned her wounds she started to cry. 

“What’s wrong!? Did I hurt you I’m sorry...Hiyoko?” 

“I-its not that its just- I-” a sob broke through her badly pieced together sentence. “I just- I like you- *hic*” 

A small sweet laugh startled her. 

“That’s it? Well I like you too.” 

“No! I mean- I- like you- Like more than friends. I know that I shouldn’t and it’s wrong but-”   
There were hands on her shoulder. 

“I like you like that too.” She was blushing. Mahiru was blushing. “Who told you that was wrong, Hiyoko? It’s not. We aren’t wrong.” Burning gray met sinking gold. 

A small voice barely a whisper struck the short haired girls heart strings. “My grandmother- she used to tell me-” 

Hands covered her cheeks, swiping away tears. “Well I’ve learned not to listen to people like that- your grandmother sounds a lot like my father.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. We’ll both be okay if we have each other we don’t need them.” 

A small smile graced the dancers face. “I-i’m gonna get changed.” 

Removing her hands away from the girl she was tending to Mahiru grabbed the clothes sitting there. “I accidentally packed these- they’re too small I don’t know if they’ll fit you, but here.” 

“Thanks” Grabbing the clothes she walked to the washroom. 

Once she slipped off her already falling kimono bandaged hands quickly made work of pulling on the pajamas the shirt hung loose and she had to tie the fluffy bottoms tight but they worked.   
Her brain finally caught up to her and Hiyoko realized that she had confessed her feelings and Mahiru said she felt the same. The most furious blush ever found its way to her cheeks as she walked out. 

Walking up to the bed where she was sitting Hiyoko mustered up all her courage and blurted out. 

“Did you mean it!” 

A smile “Of course I did.” 

As she grabbed her waist and pulled her for a hug Mahiru also ran her fingers through blonde hair. A few moments or maybe years went by in that hug before the girls pulled away from each other. 

A thumb ran over Hiyokos lips as she shivered and blushed; the parts of her brain screaming to her that this was wrong were silenced by pure bliss. 

“Hiyoko?” 

“Mhm”   
“Could - Could I um- kiss you?” 

A few minutes went by before the smaller girl replied. 

“Please do.” 

So leaning forward the photographer pressed her lips to the dancers. Both girls saw stars and realized that this is where they were supposed to be amidst the fear and death they were together. 

Pulling away they looked into eachothers eyes and smiled. 

“Would you maybe wanna sleep over tonight?” 

The smaller beamed and blushed even more somehow at that.   
“Of course.” 

So the two girls climbed into bed and wrapped themselves in blankets and each other falling asleep holding one another. 

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn't great but soapies is very great.


End file.
